


Adventsstimmung

by storica



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2011, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storica/pseuds/storica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist überhaupt nicht in Stimmung fürs Alleinsein am zweiten Adventssonntag. Und Thiel nicht für eine „Familienfeier“ mit Staatsanwältin Klemm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventsstimmung

**Author's Note:**

> Inhalt: Boerne ist überhaupt nicht in Stimmung fürs Alleinsein am zweiten Adventssonntag. Und Thiel nicht für eine „Familienfeier“ mit Staatsanwältin Klemm.  
> Anlass: [Thiel/Boerne Adventskalender 2011 von cricri](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/16711.html)  
> Warnungen: Nur vor makabrem Humor.  
> Beta: cricri (vielen Dank!)  
> Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören mir weder der Münsteraner Tatort noch irgendwelche Charaktere / Bestandteile daraus.

Eine Schicht aus frisch gefallenem, daunenweichem Schnee bedeckte den Boden des Münsterlands. Kalte Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich glitzernd auf der gefrorenen Pracht. Familien mit begeistert hüpfenden Kindern machten Spaziergänge, übermütige Jugendliche lieferten sich Schneeballschlachten und Ehepaare saßen lesend in warmen, gemütlichen Wohnzimmern. Es war der zweite Sonntag im Advent.

Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne hatte keinen Sinn für die vorweihnachtliche Stimmung um ihn herum. Er stand im Kühlraum der Rechtsmedizin und beugte sich über den Leichnam eines 69-jährigen alleinstehenden Selbstmörders, den er sich noch einmal angesehen hatte. Aus den Lautsprechern seiner Stereoanlage tönte passenderweise Siegfrieds Trauermarsch aus Wagners „Götterdämmerung“.

„Na, alter Knabe, dir stand der Sinn auch nicht nach adventlicher Romantik, was?“

Er blickte auf das wächsern bleiche Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Kann dich ja irgendwie verstehen.“

Mit Schwung schob er den Leichnam in eine Tiefkühlzelle und schlug die Klappe zu.

Nun hatte er keinen Grund mehr, noch länger im Institut zu bleiben. Es gab hier nichts mehr für ihn zu tun.

~ * ~

Während der Heimfahrt überlegte Boerne, womit er diesen vorweihnachtlichen Familientag am geschicktesten verbringen konnte. Vielleicht setzte er sich einfach mal wieder ans Klavier und spielte irgendetwas Komplexes – etwas, wobei man sich konzentrieren musste. Dann würde er auch nicht ständig darüber nachdenken, dass es Advent war und alle Welt heile Familie spielte. Selbst diejenigen unter seinen Bekannten, die ihre Ehepartner sonst nur zu Dekorationszwecken auf Bälle und zu Opernabenden mitnahmen – Paare, die sonst kaum ein Wort miteinander sprachen.

~ * ~

Schon als er in den Hausflur trat, hörte er die Stimmen über sich.

„Junge! Du musst mal wieder ein bisschen unter die Leute kommen!“ Das war Thiel senior.

„Och nee, Vaddern, keine Adventsfeier mit der Familie!“ Thiel, natürlich.

„Du kennst Wilhelmine doch gar nicht richtig! Eine kleine Feier wäre da doch eine wunderbare Gelegenheit…“

Boernes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. Darum ging es also!

„Keine Feier, sag ich!“ Thiel klang ernstlich wütend. „Nicht heute Abend! Und schon gar nicht mit der Klemm!“

Plötzlich kam Boerne ein Gedanke. Schwungvoll nahm er die Treppe, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.

„Thiel! Da sind Sie ja!“ Er packte den Kommissar am Handgelenk. Während er ihn in seine Wohnung zerrte, rief er über die Schulter: „Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Thiel, aber Ihr Sohn und ich wollten uns heute noch mit einer aus önologischer Sicht äußerst bedeutsamen Angelegenheit befassen.“ Damit schlug er die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Thiel senior wusste, was Önologie* war, aber das war ihm im Moment auch herzlich egal.

~ * ~

„Was war das denn gerade für eine Aktion?“, zischte Thiel ihn an und warf einen beunruhigten Blick Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Das, mein lieber Thiel“, flüsterte Boerne zurück, „war Rettung in letzter Sekunde! Oder hätten Sie den Abend lieber mit der Frau Staatsanwältin und Ihrem Herrn Vater verbracht?“

„Als mit Ihnen?“ Thiel schnaubte. „Das ist ja wohl die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera.“

„Dann wählen Sie mit mir die Cholera“, sagte Boerne ungerührt, „die lässt sich heutzutage nämlich sehr gut behandeln.“ Er stellte eine Flasche Spätburgunder, zwei Gläser und einen Korkenzieher aus seiner Küche auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Vor allem mit viel Flüssigkeit. – Bei der Pest... nun ja, das hängt von verschiedenen Faktoren ab, aber da stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass der Betroffene am Ende auf dem Tisch eines Pathologen landet.“ Die Weinflasche öffnete sich mit einem leisen Ploppen.

„Das ist so was von geschmacklos!“ Thiel war ehrlich empört.

Boerne legte den Korkenzieher beiseite und sah ihn amüsiert an. „Das nun gerade nicht“, meinte er, während er Thiel ein Glas _Pinot noir_ einschenkte. _„Hospices de Beaune!_ Probieren Sie doch mal.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, nahm das Glas aber an. „Was streite ich mich eigentlich mit Ihnen über Geschmack? Ist ja ohnehin sinnlos bei jemandem, der sogar Brathähnchen seziert.“

„Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, ich hätte keinen Sinn für Geschmack?“, fragte Boerne mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Sehen Sie sich doch hier um!“ Mit einer ausladenden Geste deutete er auf seine stilvoll eingerichtete Wohnung. „Und probieren Sie das!“ Er deutete auf Thiels Glas.

Thiel ging nicht darauf ein. „Nee, Sie haben nur keinen Sinn dafür, was andere Menschen eklig finden“, klärte er den anderen auf.

„Eklig?“ Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wieso eklig?“

„Genau das meinte ich.“ Thiel seufzte.

~ * ~

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie nebeneinander auf Boernes Sofa, die Weingläser in der Hand. Ihr kleines Wortgefecht war schon wieder verpufft.

„Wissen Sie was, Thiel?“, brach Boerne unvermittelt das Schweigen.

„Hm?“

„Das ist doch jetzt quasi eine Adventsfeier, oder?“

„Könnte man so sehen.“

„Dann fehlt aber noch ein Adventskranz.“

„So was haben Sie?“ Thiel sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Natürlich.“ Boerne sprang auf und zog aus einer Kommode einen offenbar handgearbeiteten Zapfenkranz hervor, auf dem vier unberührte weiße Kerzen festgesteckt waren.

„Hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass Sie so was besitzen.“

„Der Kranz ist noch von meiner Mutter“, erklärte Boerne würdevoll und zog eine Streichholzschachtel aus derselben Kommode. Er brauchte drei Anläufe, bis eines der Hölzchen Feuer fing.

„Sind die Streichhölzer auch noch von Ihrer Mutter?“, fragte Thiel süffisant.

Boerne warf ihm ein milde ironisches Lächeln zu, während er zwei diagonal gegenüberliegende Kerzen anzündete. Er war gerade nicht in der Stimmung für noch ein Geplänkel.

„Ich habe das alles seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr benutzt“, sagte er in Gedanken, während er die Kerzen betrachtete. „Alleine macht der Advent ja auch keine Freude.“

Erst, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, fiel Boerne auf, dass er damit eigentlich schon zu viel verraten hatte. Thiel kommentierte den letzten Satz zum Glück nicht, sondern nippte nur an seinem Wein. Sie sahen versonnen zu, wie die beiden kleinen Flammen langsam stärker wurden und das Wachs zu schmelzen begann.

**Author's Note:**

> * Önologie (Kellerwirtschaft) befasst sich mit allen Aspekten der Weinherstellung außer Weinanbau und -ernte.


End file.
